brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO DC Batman: Family Matters
LEGO DC Batman: Family Matters is a LEGO DC Batman film released in 2019. Summary In a forest, Solomon Grundy comes across an ancient shrine holding a magical staff, only for Batman to arrive in a tank to oppose him. After a brief confrontation, Batman defeats Grundy by building a rocket launcher from components of the tank. He then donates the staff to a museum-as Bruce Wayne-but leaves after an abrupt address to the audience and a short exchange with would-be interviewer Billy Batson. He orders Alfred to drive him back to the Batcave, only to be informed that he has a meeting at Wayne Tech that Alfred has already postponed on ten previous occasions. Annoyed by the distraction from what he sees as the more important work of fighting crime, Bruce attends a meeting about the new Brother Eye system, which is capable of automating all technology in Gotham. After hearing that the system and its OMAC drones can even replace him as Wayne Tech CEO through use of a Wayne Tech satellite, Bruce authorizes the change. He then instructs Alfred to sell Wayne Tech so that he can devote his full attention to crime fighting. Unbeknownst to him, he is being observed by a drone controlled by the mysterious Red Hood and his partner, Two-Face. As Red Hood prepares to implement his plans against Batman, Two-Face's two sides get into an argument, and decide to cooperate for once in order to take revenge on both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce greets his son Damian, and invites him to come out on patrol as Robin. Upon entering the Batcave, Damian asks Bruce about a costume that turns out to have belonged to former Robin Jason Todd, whom Damian infers is dead due to Bruce's reluctance to discuss him. Batman then discovers an invitation left on the Batcomputer for him, and orders Robin to remain behind with Ace the Bathound. Batman travels to an alleyway on the invitation's instructions, only to be met by the similarly invited Nightwing, Batgirl, and Batwoman; all four enter a nearby building only to be joined by Robin. The group is then attacked by Red Hood's drones, whom they handily dispatch despite Batgirl's annoyance with Nightwing over failing to respond to a text message. Red Hood then appears on a screen and informs them that he has planted several devices around Gotham, threatening dangerous consequences. The Bat Family splits up, with Nightwing convincing Batman to allow Robin to accompany him. Batwoman finds the first device atop Gotham City Police Department headquarters, guarded by Killer Croc with Commissioner Gordon as his captive. Batwoman disables the device, only to be attacked and knocked unconscious by Red Hood. Batgirl, similarly, locates one at the fairgrounds, and manages to defeat the Scarecrow despite being affected by his fear toxin. She discovers that the devices are harmless, exploding only to release confetti, but is also knocked out by Red Hood. Batman, meanwhile, is forced to ask a civilian named Fred for a ride after the Batmobile's tires are stolen. Nightwing and Robin search for a third device at a train station, where Nightwing assures Robin that Batman's harshness is a cover for his care. The two then engage the Penguin and the Riddler, but become separated. Robin is able to reconstruct his go-kart into a helicopter and catch the pair, only to fall afoul of Red Hood as well. Nightwing then arrives and engages Red Hood, but despite beating him in a fight is knocked out after a brief vehicle chase. Batman, meanwhile, arrives at a movie theater to find the final device, along with Billy Batson and Two-Face. In the process, Batman learns that his sale of Wayne Tech has left Billy's orphanage without funding, which he promises to make amends for. Batman defeats Two-Face, while a mysterious voice instructs Billy in shutting down the fourth device. However, Batman then learns that Red Hood has captured the Bat Family, and goes to confront him in the Batcave. Upon arrival, Batman confronts Red Hood and reveals that he has deduced his true identity: Jason Todd, the former Robin. The former sidekick claims to be seeking vengeance for Batman throwing him out and abandoning him. However, Jason actually left after Batman condemned his video game addiction, and assigned a satellite-the one now being used by Brother Eye-to track him after he left the Batcave. Realizing the error of his ways, Jason releases the Bat Family, only for them all to learn that Two-Face has bought Wayne Tech and now controls Brother Eye. Ordering Jason to stay out of things, Batman sends the rest of the Bat Family to engage the OMAC drones terrorizing the city. Sneaking into Wayne Tech, Batman goes to lengths to insure that Two-Face doesn't realize the truth about his dual identity. Unbeknownst to him, Jason has followed him into Wayne Tech, and helps reinforce his deception by dressing as Batman. Meanwhile, the Bat Family engage the drones using various vehicles. While Bruce tangles with Two-Face, Jason tries to shut down Brother Eye, who reveals its intent to level Gotham City and rebuild it without human interference. After Brother Eye's satellite destroys the Bat Family vehicles, Robin convinces the others to use the components to build two new aircraft. He and Nightwing pilot one and the ladies the other, while Bruce ends up being thrown out a window while trying to save Two-Face. Luckily, he manages to reenter Wayne Tech unharmed, while Jason succeeds in taking out Brother Eye's power systems. Unfortunately, Brother Eye activates backup power and sets about its secondary plan: destroying Gotham by overloading Wayne Tech's nuclear reactor. Meanwhile, the satellite Brother Eye was using plummets towards Gotham, and Batwoman leads the others on an intercept course. At the last second, they eject from their vehicles, which crash into the satellite and cause an explosion that destroys all three. Bruce, now suited up as Batman, saves Jason from Two-Face, and then learns that Brother Eye thinks that Bruce hates it because of a phone conversation it observed him having earlier. Bruce apologizes to both the wayward machine and his former sidekick, and Brother Eye averts the meltdown before powering down. Batman then welcomes Red Hood back to the family, and the whole group celebrates at the Batcave. In a post-credits scene, Billy Batson leaves the new Wayne Orphanage-built by Bruce after realizing that his civilian identity does contribute to Gotham's welfare-on his way to an interview with Bruce. Upon entering a metro station, he hears the voice that spoke to him earlier, and a mysterious train car appears to take him on "the adventure of a lifetime". Cast *Troy Baker as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Jason Spisak as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Scott Menville as Robin/Damian Wayne *Will Friedle as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Alyson Stoner as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Tara Strong as Batwoman/Katherine Kane *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy *Christian Lanz as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Nolan North as Alfred Pennyworth and Killer Croc *Steve Blum as The Scarecrow *Tom Kenny as Commissioner Gordon and The Penguin *Andre Sogliuzzo as The Riddler *Zach Collison as Billy Batson *Cam Clarke as Brother Eye and the Batcomputer *Josh Keaton as a Wayne Tech Board Member *Jake Green as Fred *Ralph Garman as The Wizard Trivia *Several members of the cast have a history of DC and Super Heroes related projects: **Troy Baker has played both Batman/Bruce Wayne and The Joker in various media. **Jason Spisak has played Kid Flash/Wally West in Young Justice; Green Lantern/Hal Jordan and Kilowog in DC Super Hero Girls; Captain Fear, the Flash the Joker, Killer Moth and the Prince Grungle in various DC Animation projects, including LEGO DC Superheroes; and provided additional voices in LEGO DC Super-Villains. He has also portrayed Justin Hammer. **Will Friedle was the voice of Batman/Terry McGinnis in Batman Beyond. He has also portrayed Star-Lord/Peter Quill in various media, including Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat. **Tara Strong previously played Batgirl/Barbara Gordon in Batman: The Animated Series and related media, as well as Raven in various projects. **Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as Solomon Grundy from Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem. He has also portrayed Brainiac and the Kryptomites in DC Super Hero Girls; Hatred, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, and Injustice in LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High; Lobo in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis; and numerous other roles. He has also played a number of Marvel characters, most notably the Hulk. **Christian Lanz previously portrayed The Scarecrow in Batman: Assault on Arkham. **Nolan North is known for his role as Superboy in Young Justice, Superman/Clark Kent in various media, and the Penguin in various media. He has also portrayed Deadpool and Rocket Raccoon. **Steve Blum has portrayed a number of DC characters across various media, including Darkseid, Count Vertigo, Lex Luthor, the Penguin, General Sam Lane, and Bane. His Marvel roles include Wolverine, Abomination, Beta Ray Bill, Green Goblin, Heimdall, and Thanos. **Tom Kenny has an extensive list of acting credits, reprising the roles of The Penguin and Commissioner Gordon. He has also portrayed Plastic Man and various roles in DC Super Hero Girls; his Marvel roles include Doctor Octopus. **Zach Callison also portrayed Billy Batson in DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam, Justice League: War, and LEGO DC Super-Villains. **Cam Clarke previously portrayed Hal Jordan and Martian Manhunter in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes/LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite. **Ralph Garman previously portrayed Green Arrow in Justice League: Heroes and a reporter in The LEGO Batman Movie. *Jason Todd's Robin costume is based on the Robin from 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave, which depicts Dick Grayson as played by Burt Ward. Bruce and Damian's means of entering the Batcave is based on the same set. *While Batman fights Two-Face in the movie theater, a film entitled "Beware the Gray Ghost" is shown on the screen. This film is named after the Batman: The Animated Series episode which introduced the character of the Gray Ghost, who stars in the film. *Darkseid is mentioned twice over the course of the film, while Starfire is mentioned once. *Brother Eye makes a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey by restating HAL 9000's infamous "I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that" line, substituting "Red Hood" for "Dave". *The post credits scene recreates the origin story of Shazam! Category:2019 media Category:LEGO Films Category:DC Comics